<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>talking in your sleep by mechromancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134006">talking in your sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechromancer/pseuds/mechromancer'>mechromancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games), Tales From The Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, tbh if you've read other hologram jack/rhys fanfics, you know what they're gonna do friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechromancer/pseuds/mechromancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets a room all to himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>talking in your sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have abandoned and come back to this fanfic multiple times over the last 2 years and finally finished it!<br/>pretty iconic of me tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a<em> long </em>day of traveling across the Pandoran desert, Fiona notices a seemingly abandoned house. An actual house, not some shitty shack made of large scraps of metal. She quickly stops the caravan and looks back towards the others with a grin.</p><p>“Hey guys, how do y’all feel about sleeping in an actual bed tonight?”</p><p>Sasha opens the door and starts, “Yeah, that sounds-” before she is pushed aside by Vaughn and Rhys as they stumble out of the van.</p><p>“Yes! I call first dibs on a room!” Rhys yells out as he runs toward the house.</p><p>“I call second!” Vaughn responds while jogging to catch up with Rhys so they could shove their way into the house together.</p><p>“Wait! Guys! It might not actually be abandoned-- oh, whatever.” Fiona mumbles as she and her sister jog over to the house before anything could happen to the two idiots. </p><p>When they step into the entryway of the house, the boys were nowhere to be seen. It was a fairly small house, with only a kitchen on the left, a living room on the right, and a set of stairs right in front of them. “Guys?” Fiona hissed out, peeking into the two rooms. </p><p>“We’re up here! Come check this out! Three bedrooms and- Vaughn, drumroll please-” Fiona rolls her eyes at the sound of Vaughn slapping something as she and Sasha begin walking up the stairs. She turns to see Sasha trying to hide a smile. “-a bathroom with running water! And, since Vaughn and I found this out, we’re going to take the first showers.”</p><p>“Well, since I was the one that found the house in the first place, wouldn’t that make me the one to get the first shower?” Fiona questions as she and Sasha make it to the hallway the boys are standing in. </p><p>Rhys begins moving backwards toward the bathroom at the end of the hall, “I mean, I’m already near the bathroom, so...”</p><p>Fiona sighs, “Fine, you and Vaughn go take your showers then get some sleep, cause we’re going to head back out in around six hours.”</p><p>Rhys and Vaughn quickly nod before Rhys slams the door to the bathroom and Vaughn slams the door of his ‘dibbed’ room. “It’s like we're watching over 12-year-olds. Remind me why we still have them around?” Fiona turns to ask Sasha on the way back down the stairs to try to find some food in the kitchen.</p><p>“Cause they have been helping out, at least as much as they can.” Sasha responds, then mutters out like she doesn’t know if she wants Fiona to hear, “And, I don’t know, Rhys is kind of charming. In a gangly, uncoordinated way.”</p><p>Fiona gapes, “Wait, what? You hardly ever talk to him and you’ve seemed to hate him up till, I don’t know-”, she stops for a second, looking down to check an invisible watch ”right now?”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Sasha shrugs, “I guess he’s just kind of grown on me.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Sash. Let me just say that I get the feeling Rhys might be stuck on someone else, so don’t get your hopes up.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well let’s just say he tends to talk in his sleep and the name ‘Jack’ comes up <em> quite </em> a lot.”</p><p>---</p><p>Rhys is feeling better than he has felt since, well, since he landed on this trash pile of a planet. A nice warm shower and soon to be a fairly clean bedroom all to himself. He has half a mind to just give up on this whole vault thing and stay here forever.</p><p>“Wow, lucky Rhysie! You and your little friends managed to find a house that doesn’t reek of bandit blood. Quite a rarity on this shithole of a planet. ” Rhys’s eyes pop open to see Jack’s blue form leaning casually against the wall of the shower, right below the shower-head.</p><p>He screeches and scrambles to attempt to cover himself up with the completely see-through shower curtain. “Jack! Come on, man! Ever hear of privacy?”</p><p>“Cupcake, privacy flew right out the window when you plugged me inside your head.”</p><p>Rhys rolls his eyes and waves vaguely with one hand while he keeps the other tight on the curtain covering him, “Yeah, whatever. Can you at least turn around or something while I finish? You can bug me once I’m clean and clothed.”</p><p>Jack smiles, “Yeaaaah, that ain’t gonna happen. I’m bored, and it’s fun to make you uncomfortable. You turn a cute little shade of pink. Hah! You’re already doing it!”</p><p>“Ja-”</p><p>“Speaking of! What were you dreaming about last night? Heard a lot of ‘mmm’ and ‘Jack!’”</p><p>Rhys’s voice gets caught in his throat. He does <em> not </em> want to get into this. Especially not naked in a shower. He chokes out, “Jack, it’s not what you-”</p><p>Jack smirks and abruptly changes the topic, “Hey, remember when your little beefy friend said that you had, like, a million posters of me?”</p><p>Rhys stammers, “I-it was not a million! It was only 5 and they were for motivation!”</p><p>“<em> Only </em> five? And for ‘motivation’?” Jack leans in closer to Rhys’s burning face. “Pumpkin, you know I’m in your head, right? I know you didn’t use those cum-soaked posters for motivation.” Jack shrugs, then looks down to where Rhys is still attempting to cover himself up. “I mean, maybe for your dick.”</p><p>“Jack, I really, <em> really </em> don’t want to talk about this.”</p><p>“Too bad, babe, I’m bored and I want to have some <em> fun.” </em> Jack finishes with a wink.</p><p>Rhys tightens his hold on the shower curtain. “Wha-what do you mean?”</p><p>Jack tilts his head and leers, “You know exactly what I mean, Cupcake.”</p><p>“Jack-”</p><p>Jack leans over to whisper in Rhys’s ear, “So what did you think about while you were jerking it to my posters? Maybe getting bent over my desk while I rammed into you? Kneeling under my desk choking on my cock while I hold a meeting? Hmm?”</p><p>Rhys’s face burns and he can feel himself getting hard from Jack’s words and the mental images brought along with them. He closes his eyes and mutters “Ja-ack, please stop”, which only serves to make Jack’s smirk even bigger.</p><p>Jack looks down then slowly back up to look Rhys right in the eyes and whispers again, “ You’re hard aren’t you Rhysie? Just by thinking of me shoving my fat cock in your tight little hole.” Then, right as Rhys whimpers embarrassingly loud, Jack leans back and laughs, “ Well, that was fun! See-ya later pumpkin!” and immediately pops out of existence.</p><p>Rhys sighs, out of relief or disappointment he wasn’t sure, jerks himself off as quickly as possible, gets out of the shower, and goes to bed. </p><p>---</p><p>Rhys is face down on a bed. His arms are restrained above him, but he pulls against them a bit because he likes the feeling of it, of being helpless. Behind him, he feels a trail of kisses going from his neck down his back. He lets out a light sigh and hears a chuckle. “ You like that, Pumpkin? I knew you’d like this mushy gushy crap. You like being treated like a little princess, huh?” </p><p>Rhys is about to attempt to deny it when he feels Jack bite into his ass cheek, and ends up letting out a surprised screech instead. Before he can be embarrassed, though, he feels a warm tongue sliding into his hole. “O-oooh my God.”</p><p>Jack moves his head away after licking for a few seconds and starts to insert his finger, “While I’d love to eat your pretty little ass all night, Cupcake, I have better plans for you tonight.” Jack puts in another finger and starts to scissor, causing Rhys to moan as his long fingers brush against his prostate, “Ahh ye-es Jaaack.”</p><p>After a few more pumps he puts in one more finger, “Gotta open you up a little more, don’t wanna hurt ya with my fat cock~” he finishes with a smack to Rhys’s ass.</p><p>After a few more minutes of the greatest fingering of his life, <em> God </em>what Jack can do with those fingers of his, Rhys manages to moan out, "I-I’m ready.”</p><p>Jack smirks and replies, his fingers still in Rhys’s ass, “Ready for what, babe?”</p><p>“Come on Jack don’t play du-”</p><p>“Uh-uh, what are you ready for Rhysie?”</p><p>Rhys sighs and reddens, Jack knows he hates talking dirty, he’s horrible at it and it's incredibly embarrassing, buuut, whatever it takes to get Jack’s dick in him... “I-I’m ready for you to put your dick inside me. <em> Please </em> Jack, I need it so <em>bad. </em>”</p><p>Jack chuckles and takes his fingers out of Rhys’s ass, making him feel both embarrassed <em> and </em> empty at the same time. With that same hand, he ruffles Rhys’s hair, which, <em> ew </em>, and says with faux optimism, “Ahh you’ll get better at that one day Kiddo.”</p><p>Rhys is preparing to reply but before he can he lets out an incredibly loud moan as Jack pounds his dick into him and hits right on his prostate then just keeps. Going. “Oh oh fuck, Jack! Ah! I-I fucking lov--”</p><p>---</p><p>Rhys wakes up to a flick on his forehead and opens his eyes to a smiling Fiona and a disturbed-looking Sasha behind her. “Wakey-wakey Rhys, Sasha and I are going to scrounge up some food and then we’re going to head out. So, uh, deal with that-” Rhys looks down to where she is pointing at his tented pants and flushes, “and then come down to eat.” </p><p>Fiona laughs loudly as she walks away but Sasha stays behind, “So, uh, who’s Jack?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, no-no one!”</p><p>“Well it seems like you have some strong feelings for that ‘no one’. I’ll see you downstairs.” Sasha gives a sad smile as she turns and quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Rhys throws his hands over his face and groans, “Oh god that was so embarrassing. Ughhh.” But before Rhys can put his hands down, an incredibly unwelcome voice comes from in front of him. “Oh Cupcake, it's about to get so much worse.”</p><p>Rhys groans even louder and puts his hands down, but keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to see how pleased with himself Jack is. “Please, Jack, not now.”</p><p>“Then when is the right time, Rhysie? That hat chick said you got some free time so why don’t ya take her advice and let me watch you jerk one out?”</p><p>Rhys opens his eyes, looks at Jack’s blue form kneeling in front of him and asks, frustrated, “ Why? Why do you want to watch me jerk off? To make me even more embarrassed than I already am?”</p><p>Jack glitches for a moment as he shrugs.“Obviously cause you’re fucking hot when you’re embarrassed. Why else do you think I’ve been teasing you, Cupcake? And I’m already beyond horny after hearing you moan my name. What were you dreaming about by the way? Me fucking you into a mattress like the little pillow princess you are?”</p><p>Rhys squeezes his eyes shut and groans, was he really about to do this? “Okay.”</p><p>He looks up, red faced, at Jack, who crawls even closer toward him looking like the cat who got the cream. “Good boy, now take your cock out.”</p><p>Rhys shakily brings his hand to his pants, unbuttons them, and pulls his, uncomfortably hard, cock out. He takes a heavy breath and gives his dick a long, hard stroke, then looks up at Jack, eyes widening as he takes in Jack’s hungry eyes and slightly open mouth. Jack looks up at him and growls out, “ God, you’re such a fucking slut. Keep going.”</p><p>Rhys moans and keeps stroking hard, like how he’s always imagined Jack would. Jack keeps talking, “Look at you, Pumpkin, so red and cute. Do you always think of me when you jerk off like this?”</p><p> Rhys nods and jerks faster, his mouth open and glossy with drool. Jack continues, “When I get a body, <em>f</em><em>uck </em> , the things I’m going to do to you, Princess. I’m going to <em> r u i n </em> you” Rhys is getting close. “Why don’t you come baby? Let me see you come.” Aaand, much to his further embarrassment, Rhys comes, moaning out Jack’s name.</p><p>“Hey by the way, Cupcake?” Rhys looks up, eyes half mast, at Jack. “You know I heard you almost say you love me, right? Kinda pathetic, Rhysie. Anyway, see ya!” and then Jack’s blue form, as usual, pops out of existence. </p><p>Rhys sighs and stands for the first time all morning, knees popping and legs wobbly. He goes into the bathroom to try and make himself look like he didn’t just have the best jerk-off session of his life, and then heads downstairs for a, probably, horrific meal.</p><p>---</p><p>Some Time Later</p><p> </p><p>Rhys rips out the cybernetic implant, but he keeps it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>